Pupuh Papandayan: Milarian Atem
by Reiforizza
Summary: Ditulis untuk Amelia Kai. Putra mahkota kerajaan Papandayan menghilang secara misterius dan tersangka yang berpotensi dalam kasus ini adalah Bakura. Bagaimanapun, sang pangeran harus selekasnya ditemukan sebelum turnamen akbar dimulai. Scandalshipping AU


_**Author**_** :** Reiforizza A.

_**Disclaimer**_** :** "Yu-Gi-Oh!" merupakan properti intelektual milik Kazuki Takahashi. Saya tidak mengklaim apapun dari serial ini. Peminjaman para karakter dilakukan atas dasar niat berkreativitas dan harapan timbal balik konstruktif-positif tanpa bermaksud meraih keuntungan profit.

_**Warning**_** :** _Shonen-Ai_ antara Seth dan Atem. _Alternate Universe_ berlatar kerajaan Sunda. Kalau ini bukan preferensimu, simpan opininya dan silakan cari fic lain yang sesuai. Saya menghargai kritik, bukan _flame_.

_**Genre **_**:** _Adventure, Romance, Family, Friendship_.

_**Pairing **_**:** Seth x Atem / Scandalshipping

_**Rating**_** :** PG/T

_**Summary**_** :** Putra mahkota dari kerajaan Papandayan menghilang secara misterius sejak sebulan lalu. Sang raja pun mengerahkan segala potensi negara untuk menemukan putranya kembali. Namun, masalah sesungguhnya muncul saat seorang raja dari negeri tetangga mulai ikut campur.

**

* * *

**

**Pangjajap**

Di suatu dunia antah-berantah, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan yang damai nan makmur bernama kerajaan Papandayan. Berbeda dengan negeri lain, kerajaan ini berjaya bukan karena tanahnya yang subur atau sumber daya alam yang melimpah. Nama besarnya terdengar hingga ke penjuru dunia karena telah banyak melahirkan duelist-duelist berbakat dan disegani. Di antara para pemberani itu, ada satu pemuda yang tak pernah mengguratkan kata 'kalah' dalam rekor pertarungannya. Dialah putra mahkota sekaligus anak semata wayang sang raja, Kanjeng Gusti Pangeran Atem. Putra kebanggaan negerinya yang lebih sering dikenal dengan julukan Pelita Papandayan.

Pertarungan M&W merupakan kebudayaan yang telah mendunia. Telah sejak lama cara berduel seperti ini ada, serta telah berakar kokoh dari generasi ke generasi. Apalagi dengan ditemukannya Cakram Duel atau Duel Disk yang membuat hidup para petarung semakin mudah.

Cakram duel, sebuah penemuan inovatif-mutakhir karya seorang raja jenius dari negeri Galunggung bernama Seth. Alat tersebut diciptakannya 4 tahun lalu, saat masih menjadi seorang pangeran yang baru berumur 16 tahun. Sistem produksi dan manajemen semua karya Seth dimonopoli oleh kerajaannya sendiri, dan kini telah menjadi benda yang wajib dimiliki tiap-tiap duelist. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan orang-orang menjuluki negerinya sebagai _Raudatul Jannah_ Teknologi.

Seth sendiri adalah seorang duelist tangguh. Dialah pemuda berjulukan Raja Duelist sebelum Atem merebut gelar kebanggaannya itu bagai menjentikkan jari. Setelahnya, secara sepihak ia telah menganggap sang putra mahkota sebagai rival yang harus ditundukkan.

Tapi kerajaan Papandayan tengah dirundung masalah, putra mahkota yang bersangkutan tidak pernah kelihatan lagi sejak sebulan terakhir. Hal ini menyebabkan keributan besar terjadi di kalangan istana. Pihak kerajaan sendiri tengah berupaya mengerahkan para personilnya untuk menemukan anak kesayangan sang prabu.

Namun, pencarian ini sungguh berisiko. Keabsenan putra mahkota bagaikan jalan tol bagi musuh-musuh negara yang sejak dulu berniat melakukan invasi. Jangankan musuh, rakyat Papandayan pun pasti gonjang-ganjing jika sampai mendengar ketiadaan penerus takhta di negeri mereka.

Patutlah disyukuri, bahwa berita tentang putra mahkota masih belum menyebar secara luas. Tetapi serapi apapun pihak kerajaan menutup-nutupinya, cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada yang mencium baunya. Apalagi dalam waktu lima minggu turnamen akbar antarkerajaan hendak dibuka. Suatu kewajiban mutlak bagi Atem untuk hadir di sana. Tidak boleh tidak. Sebab gelar Raja Duelist tengah dipegang olehnya.

Tinggal lima minggu waktu yang tersisa untuk menemukan putra mahkota. Lima minggu sebelum pecah keributan.

Namun, konflik sesungguhnya dalam kisah ini bermula ketika raja dari negeri Galunggung datang berkunjung ke kerajaan duelist itu...

"Apa! Dia menghilang sejak sebulan lalu? KENAPA AKU TIDAK PERNAH DIBERI TAHU!!!"

'Yah, reaksi seperti inilah yang membuatku malas memberitahukannya padamu,' batin Prabu Aknamkanon yang kini sibuk meredakan suara berdenging di teliganya.

Shimon, sang patih amangkubumi angkat bicara. "Dengan segala hormat, Yang Mulia Prabu Seth, hilangnya putra mahkota adalah kasus privat dan krusial yang tidak mungkin diberitakan dengan huruf kapital besar-besar di media. Jika diketahui oleh publik, ini akan jadi kesempatan emas bagi musuh-musuh negara yang ingin menggulingkan singgasana Gusti Prabu Aknamkanon."

Seth menatap Shimon dan Prabu Aknamkanon lurus-lurus. "Apa yang membuat kalian memutuskan untuk memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Percuma saja menyembunyikannya dari Anda, Prabu Seth. Cepat atau lambat Anda pasti mengetahuinya juga. Apalagi Anda terlanjur berkunjung kemari," jawab Aknamkanon. "Lagipula kami memercayai Anda, serta hubungan baik dua kerajaan ini."

Seth tidak menanggapi pernyataan yang terakhir itu dengan antusias. Dia paham betul bahwa demikianlah kalimat eufemis untuk: 'Tiada maaf jika kau berkhianat.'

"Jika memang demikian, kenapa aku tidak segera diberi tahu sejak sebulan lalu?"

Aknamkanon berdiri dari kursi, kedua kakinya membawa dirinya menuju jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di negeri yang ia pimpin. Matanya menerawang menatap keluar. "Entah apa yang sedang dikerjakan Atem di luar sana. Dia masih kecil, baru enam belas tahun, belum pandai mengurus diri sendiri. Apa dia makan dan istirahat cukup? Apa dia sehat-sehat saja? Semua itu selalu memenuhi pikiranku tiap malam sejak ia menghilang. Aku terlalu larut dalam duka hingga lupa mengabari Anda. Untuk itu, aku memohon maaf."

"Sudahlah," sergah Seth. "Permintaan maaf itu sudah tak berarti. Sekarang aku ingin ikut dilibatkan dalam upaya pencariannya. Sampai mana kemajuan yang diperoleh pasukan Anda?"

Aknamkanon mempelajari raut wajah Seth baik-baik, sebelum berkata, "kami sangat menghargai perhatian Anda, Prabu Seth. Tetapi kami mampu melakukannya dengan kekuatan sendiri. Bukankah begitu, Shimon?"

"Betul, Baginda," jawab sang Patih. "Kami telah meminta kerja sama dari para pembesar distrik hingga desa untuk mencari Kanjeng Pangeran tanpa menimbulkan keresahan rakyat. Selain itu, Senopati Mahaad pun turut turun tangan. Kecakapan mereka sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi."

Sebuah komentar sinis dan menohok, "sudah jelas kecakapan yang bersangkutan masih kurang memadai, ini sudah selang waktu sebulan tanpa kepastian keberadaan putra mahkota kalian!"

"Keberhasilan pun butuh waktu..."

"Apakah senopati maupun pembesar negara kebanggaan kalian itu sanggup menjawab jika ternyata Atem ada di tangan perampok Bakura?" Kritik Seth, "kudengar dia bandit licik yang punya banyak pengikut dan jaringan informasi luas."

"Perampok Bakura yang kelompoknya bersarang di hutan Pangrango itu kah? Mahaad telah melakukan investigasi di sana, beberapa pengikutnya bahkan sudah ditangkap. Mereka mengaku tak pernah menyandera Atem," tutur Aknamkanon.

"Apa berita itu keluar dari mulut Bakura sendiri?" Kejar Seth.

"Tidak, tetapi kami yakin dengan hasil interogasi yang diperoleh Mahaad."

Seth diam sejenak, memerhatikan gerak-gerik sang prabu Papandayan berikut patihnya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku memercayakan upaya pencarian Atem kepada kalian. Tapi jika dalam bulan purnama berikutnya dia tak juga ditemukan, aku akan mengerahkan pasukanku sendiri tanpa butuh izin siapa pun."

Aknamkanon cukup mengenal watak kepala karang Seth sejak raja muda ini masih kecil. Karena itu, tak ada gunanya membelokkan keputusan yang telah ia buat. "Maaf jika aku lancang, Prabu. Tapi mengapa Anda begitu memerhatikan putraku?"

Jawaban pertanyaan itu sudah ada dalam buana pikiran Seth sejak lama, tanpa ragu ia menjawab, "karena dia adalah pusaka tak ternilai kepunyaan semua duelist, bukan hanya pelita milik kerajaan kalian semata." Pertemuan ini dirasanya sudah cukup, dia pun pamit dari ruang singgasana istana Papandayan. Di pintu keluar, Isono sang hulubalang tengah menunggunya.

"Anda akan kembali ke istana, Tuanku Kanjeng Prabu?"

Seth mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, menjauh dari siapapun yang dapat mendengar percakapan mereka, Isono segera mengikutinya dari belakang. "Sebaliknya, Hulubalang. Lekas cari tahu bagaimana Atem menghilang dari istana beserta keberadaan kelompok Bakura lewat jaringan informasiku. Aku tidak memercayai cerita mereka tentang investigasi Mahaad barusan."

"Daulat, Baginda."

Kalaupun Seth tak diperbolehkan ikut serta bersama Prabu Aknamkanon untuk menemukan Atem, maka ia akan melakukannya sendiri. Persetan dengan bulan purnama baru.

* * *

**A/N:** Proyek idealis saya yang menggabungkan YGO dan budaya Sunda akhirnya kesampaian juga. Hore!  
Tapi fic ini masih banyak kekurangan. Saya kesulitan mencari referensi tentang kerajaan-kerajaan di Jawa Barat, mulai dari hierarki, cara hidup, adat-istiadat, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Bahkan gelar kebangsawanannya pun saya campur adukkan dengan gelar ala kesultanan Yogyakarta. Ehehehe... saya ngaku kalau ini adalah tulisan yang ngga bertanggung jawab, tapi lebih baik direalisasikan daripada jadi angan kosong di otak. Karena itu, saya sangat menghargai pengoreksian eksternal dari pembaca ;)

Lalu saya mau minta maaf sama Amelia Kai. Waktu itu mintanya fanfic Seto/Yami versi pasutri, tapi ampuuuuun saya masih belum bisa nulis ke situ. Bikin pairing _slash_ yang jadian aja masih suka mikir seribu kali. Kayaknya pertapaan saya di area _fanfiction hardcore_ masih kurang, haha.  
Maaf juga karena saya nulisnya lama, padahal mintanya dari tahun lalu tapi baru saya keluarin sekarang. Saya terima lemparan garpu darimu deh, tapi tolong lempar yang plastik yaa...


End file.
